


Bloodied Poison and Arrows

by kaleidosa_rasa



Series: the Phoenix and the Viper [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Superpowers, a teensy of angst?, hunger games with superpowers basically, sequel to Fearless!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidosa_rasa/pseuds/kaleidosa_rasa
Summary: “Anyways! The 75th Hunger Games is coming soon, the Quarter Quell! Jaemin, how do you feel about this as a Victor? Is there anything you’d like to say to the soon-to-be-Tributes?”Jaemin stays silent for a while before lifting the mic to his mouth, his hand gripping Jeno’s like it’s his lifeline.“I’d say...  ‘may the odds be in your favor,’ but that would be a lie, wouldn’t it? It has never been in our favor. The battlefield is cruel, but whatever you do, do not lose yourself. That is all.”“You may survive the Games, but you can’t ever leave it.He understands it perfectly now. The guilt of killing other people still gnaws at his heart, it feels wrong to be here after he bloodied his hands. A murderer shouldn’t be looked up upon, they should be shunned and locked away in a jail cell.He shouldn’t be here.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: the Phoenix and the Viper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071353
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Bloodied Poison and Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, happy belated new year haha! I was gonna post this on the new year but some things came up so I'm a bit late, sorry!
> 
> This is a sequel to Fearless, if you haven't checked it out already please do, so that you won't get confused reading this. The work is unbeta-ed like before, so pardon me if there is any mistake.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

**Jeno’s not used to being in the spotlight.** He’s a hermit back at home; whenever a neighbor comes by, Chenle and Doyoung would answer it for him. He’s never been good at socializing and making connections, much less attending large events—which is, unfortunately, his job now.

“…Give it up for our loveliest couple, Jeno Lee and Jaemin Na!”

There it is, their cue to go on the stage. Jeno turns and offers his arm to Jaemin, a soft smile present on his lips. But as always, Jaemin doesn’t smile back, zoning out into space instead.

“Jaemin-ah?” Jeno calls, poking his partner’s sides. “Nana?”

Jaemin flinches at the nickname as if burned. It snaps him out of his trance, but his face pales even more. The thick makeup on his face isn’t helping the case.

“I...”

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks. He holds back the itch to brush the the sweat-matted bangs on Jaemin’s forehead, fearing it might scare the man off more. “If you feel unwell, I can go on stage for us, you know–”

“NO!” Jaemin shouts, in reflex more than anything. Jeno stumbles back, surprise evident in his expression. Jaemin looks equally as startled before regret and fear creeps back into his eyes, It hurts Jeno more than it should have.

“No, no... I mean,” Jaemin exhales shakily. At least he knows how to calm himself down now, that’s good. That’s progress. “We’re p-partners, we should do it together... right?”

Jeno knows there won’t be an end to this, if they keep it up. “Alright... just tap my thigh twice if you feel uncomfortable, alright? So I can get us out.”

“... Okay,” Jaemin whispers, offering his arms, to which Jeno links with his without hesitation. “Okay, No-yah.”

***

On the stage, Jaemin appears like how he is before the Game. Calm, composed, with his chin up and gaze steely. He’s different from Jeno. He was born to steal the spotlight and trained to be a Victor, raised in a different world than him. He’s simply charismatic in a way Jeno can never be.

It’s a mask, but it’s a part of him. And Jeno adores all of Jaemin Na.

“So, Jaemin, Jeno,” the host of the interview–Jungwoo Kim, Jeno remembers–starts, “it’s almost been a year since your Game... how do you feel?”

“I’d say we’re doing pretty well,” Jaemin lies so smoothly that even Jeno is fooled, if only for a second. “We have each other, after all.”

The crowd before them coos, while Jungwoo’s grin gets wider. “Right, you guys are the strongest together! Say, Jeno,” he calls, and Jeno doesn’t like how his eyes gets serious and intense when he faces him, “have you recovered from the... incident?”

In his peripheral vision, Jaemin shifts in his seat, and Jeno takes his hand without hesitation. By how he jolts, Jeno can guess he wasn’t expecting him to do that.

“What do you mean?” Jeno furrows his eyebrows, drawing circles on Jaemin’s skin to soothe him. “We’ve talked about this before. The incident doesn’t matter, he ‘killed’ me with my consent. I’m over it.”

_But Jaemin isn’t, is he? He’s still hurting alone._

Instead of apologizing, Jungwoo sighs dreamily. “Ah, young love. I wish I had someone who trusts me like how Jeno trusts Jaemin.”

The crowd murmurs their agreements. It irks Jeno to no end.

“Anyways! The 75th Hunger Games is coming soon, the Quarter Quell! Jaemin, how do you feel about this as a Victor? Is there anything you’d like to say to the soon-to-be-Tributes?”

There it is, the word that they both despise the most. _Victor._ The Capitol announced them both as Victors although they cheated the Game. They did it to preserve their reputations, Jeno is sure–and he hates them more for it.

Jaemin stays silent for a while before lifting the mic to his mouth, his hand gripping Jeno’s like it’s his lifeline.

“I’d say... ‘may the odds be in your favor,’ but that would be a lie, wouldn’t it? It has never been in our favor. The battlefield is cruel, but whatever you do, do not lose yourself. That is all.”

 _Don’t repeat the same mistakes I did,_ Jeno catches the true meaning, and he remembers what Mark said at the beginning:

 _“You may survive the Games, but you can’t ever leave it."_ He understands it perfectly now. The guilt of killing other people still gnaws at his heart, it feels wrong to be here after he bloodied his hands. A murderer shouldn’t be looked up upon, they should be shunned and locked away in a jail cell.

He shouldn’t be here.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when Jaemin taps his thigh twice. Looks like he’s not the only one who got sick of the crowd.

“I apologize for cutting our interview short, but today’s our last day at the Capitol. We... want to have a chance to be with each other.”

Jungwoo’s pupils dilate and he slaps a hand over his mouth, dramatic as always for the audience. “You hear that, folks?” The crowd cheers back. “They’re having a reunion date, aww! Yes, yes, we should give you some time alone. That’s it for today’s interview, we’ll see you next time! Enjoy your time together, Na and Lee!”

They both bow graciously before hurrying back to their private waiting room. As soon as the door closes, Jaemin slumps on the couch, exhausted both physically and mentally.

“Nana, you alright?” Jeno asks softly, taking a seat right beside him. “You’ve been off all evening.”

“I’m always like this,” Jaemin murmurs, and that, sadly, Jeno cannot disagree with. He’s been like this ever since the Game. 

_“Recovering,”_ as Taeyong had put it, _“it takes years to recover from the Games, you just need to be patient.”_

“Jeno, I think we should... break up.”

Jeno’s heart stops at the words. “What do you mean? What’s wrong, Nana? Talk to me first, please.”

“What’s _wrong?_ ” Jaemin asks incredulously. “Jeno, I killed you.”

_I don’t trust you with myself._

It’s funny, Jeno thinks, how they can read each other’s mind with just a glance now, but they still can’t compromise when this particular trouble gets brought up. Jaemin may be a good actor, but he can never fool Jeno. Why does he insist on shouldering his troubles on his own, why?

They’re so close, and yet, they can’t reach each other. Jaemin doubts himself while Jeno trusts him with his life. It’s a push and pull, and each time they meet, they grow apart.

How do you fix someone so broken?

“We’ve talked about this, Jaem,” Jeno sighs. It’s anything but exhausted or angry. “You won’t hurt me. You will never hurt me.”

“I did once.”

“That was under a different circumstance–”

“And what if it happens again, the same circumstance? Would you forgive me, then? I know you will, Jen, but I can’t forgive myself for hurting you! Your heart stopped and you were dead for a minute and–God, Jeno, I love you, I don’t wanna hurt you again, don't wanna be alone–”

Jeno grabs his shoulders and pulls him into a hug, holding Jaemin tight until he breaks and weeps, broken whispers of “sorry”s pass by his ears. Jeno tightens his hold, and it feels like a promise of staying.

In the silent room, tears and kisses are exchanged, broken pieces are picked up slowly, one by one. In this moment, they can pretend that they are, once again, fine.

***

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home, hyung. How’s Jaemin doing?”

Jeno scowls at his younger cousin, shoving him off the sofa playfully. “Jaemin this, Jaemin that. I’m right here, you know!”

Chenle scoffs, dusting off his pyjamas. “Exactly. You’re right here, fine and dandy, so why bother?”

Before a new fight hatches between the two, Doyoung interrupts them, “Dinner’s ready–oh, Jeno, Mark! You’re just in time!”

Wait, _Mark?_ Jeno whips his head towards the door and jumps at the sight of his neighbor. “What the hell, don’t scare me like that!”

Mark grins, taking off his shoes and kicking it away, sloppy as always. “Hope you guys don’t mind if I join in. What’s for dinner?”

“Kimchi fried rice,” Doyoung replies. “And you’re always welcome here, Mark.”

“I know, that’s why I keep on coming.”

Jeno throws a pillow at his head and Mark dodges it without even having to look. Damn his Heightened Senses.

***

After dinner, they lounge in the living room, each busy with their own thing until out of the blue, Mark says, “I’m concerned about Jaemin.”

What a way to bring up the elephant in the room.

“See? It’s not just me! I asked Jeno-hyung what was up and he evaded the question,” Chenle scoffs, crossing his arms like a petulant child. He is one, though. “He seems so out of it in the interview. I wonder what was going on in his head?”

Hold the phone. “You knew something was up?” Jeno asks, bewildered. “I thought his acting was good.”

“Oh, no, I only guessed. You confirmed it just now.”

Jeno’s mind short-circuits before he throws a pillow at his cousin, again. How many pillows must he sacrifice today? He blames it on Chenle’s so-called Sherlock’s Deduction entirely. God, why do the insufferable people have the most convenient Talents?

“No, really, Jeno. I’m concerned. Taeyong talked to me the other day and,” Mark pauses midway, being the dramatic ass that he is. “He told me Jaemin’s been drinking poisons.”

Okay. Maybe he wasn’t being dramatic on purpose.

“What?” Jeno asks, standing up from where he sits. “That’s–why would he do that? It’s still dangerous for his health!”

“He’s been bumbling about getting stronger. I think it’s a way to train his Talent, but the side effects are... getting worse. A week before you two went to the Capitol, Taeyong found him unconscious on the ground, feverish. He’s never passed out from overdose before. And President Chae called for him before the interview... I think he might've told Jaemin something.”

Jeno growls, already pulling up his phone to call Jaemin. “That idiot, why didn’t he tell me–”

“Wait, Jeno–”

Mark gets cut off by the TV turning on without warning, and on the hologram screen, President Chae stands on the podium, proud and smug. It gets Jeno’s blood boiling–how dare he smiles like he’s a hero, when he’s ruined his life? When he’s ruined _Jaemin’s_ life?

“Oh my God, he’s actually ready to fight the screen,” Doyoung bemoans, burying his face in his palms. “Lord save me from my idiot brother.”

“Citizens of Panem, good morning,” President Chae starts, waving at the audience. Mark sticks out his middle finger at him, to which Jeno and Chenle applaud him for. “I am proud to announce that the third Quarter Quell will be held next week!”

He pauses, as if expecting the audience at home to clap for him. Nobody does.

“The theme this time is none other than Arena, which means the battlefield will get smaller each day! The Gamemaster and I thought about this for so long, and we’ve come to the decision... that for this joyous occasion, we should bring back our favorite players, don’t you agree?”

Jeno doesn’t like where this is going.

“And so, for this Quarter Quell, the Victors will be the Tributes!”

Silence ensues in the living room. The TV noises drones out, replaced by the overwhelming sorrow and anguish, and then– Jeno’s fist collides with the table. It splits, and so does Jeno’s bones, but he can’t bring himself to care anymore. His Talent activates, and instead of the relief he usually gets from it, it fuels his anger more.

Mark begins to laugh, hysteria taking over. Doyoung and Chenle have to drag him to their shared bedroom to calm him down. That leaves Jeno in the living room, alone, furious.

The living room is a mess the next day, but nobody complains to Jeno about it.

***

Grey clouds swirl above their heads like a storm close to unraveling. From the backstage, Winwin emerges, his clothes gorgeous as always but for today, it’s black. As if he were attending a funeral.

It might as well be, for both Mark and Jeno. Both are the last Victors remaining in their district, after all.

Winwin greets the citizens with hooded eyes and sunken cheeks. He’s tired, Jeno knows, he’s already tired of seeing people dropping like flies for entertainment and the Capitol’s convenience. First, it was Eunbi, and now it’s Mark and Jeno all over again.

Reaching inside the box with two papers, he opens the first one and reads, “Minhyung Lee.”

Mark walks up to the podium, fists folded and jaw clenched.

Winwin reaches for the second paper, but Jeno’s already moving before his name is called. His whole body is shivering, but not from the cold.

“Jeno Lee.”

He’s _pissed._

***

This time, Ten meets them on the train instead of the Capitol, worry and anger plastered in his face. Yet, he keeps his calm somehow. He waves at them to sit nearby him, and without hesitation, they all obey.

“That son of a–” Jeno exhales shakily, clenching his fists so tight Mark had to stop him before he draws blood. “I can’t believe he pulled that.”

“I know,” Ten whispers. “I’m here for you guys, alright? And, actually, I got in contact with... someone.”

“Who?”

“District 13’s leader, Kim Jongin.”

From across Jeno, Mark’s back straightens immediately. “Wait, District 13? I thought it was destroyed?”

“I thought so, too,” Ten replies, chewing his bottom lip, deep in thought, “But then he revealed that they’ve been planning a revolution for a while now and... they asked us to join in, particularly Jeno. And, of course, with you comes Jaemin, too.”

“Me?” Jeno points to himself, blinking rapidly in disbelief. Jaemin, he can understand why they want him–he started a revolution through his actions, after all–but Jeno? What did he do?

Ten frowns and flicks his forehead. “Don’t give me that look. You know you’re equally important in the revolution, right?”

“...No, not really?” Jeno laughs nervously. “I mean, I got the gist of it, but I didn’t think I helped out much?”

“You did, actually,” this time, it’s Mark who answers. “Ten-hyung, d’you have the emblem? The one they show in the news?”

Ten seems to think for a moment before searching his pocket, fishing out a tiny box and activating its hologram. What shows up in front of them is a logo of the revolution, and on the center, there’s a bird with its wings on fire and a snake coiling around its body.

“They call you guys the Phoenix and the Viper,” Ten says, much to Jeno’s astonishment. “Phoenix the brave, the valiant—and alongside him is the Viper, the sly and the unpredictable. They say you are the heart and Jaemin is the brain. You both are equally important in this, Jeno, that’s why we need you both.”

Jeno blanks out at the words. They... inspired people that much? “Alright– wait, what do you mean by ‘we’?”

Ten laughs. “Why do you think I have the emblem?”

There’s a pause before everything clicks together in everyone’s minds.

“You’re a part of the revolution?!” Mark yells, jumping up and down on his seat. Jeno swears he can feel the train shake from his uncontrollable excitement. “That’s so cool, hyung!”

Winwin blanches. “I think you missed out on the part where Jeno and Jaemin are literally war criminals, Mark.”

“So? We’re gonna be one of them soon anyways,” Mark says with a pout and–hold on, what does he mean by that?!

“About that,” Ten inquires, leaning forward. “We have a plan to save you and Jaemin both, Jen.”

That piques his interest. “I’m all ears.”

If there’s a chance on getting both him and Jaemin out, Jeno will take it, no matter how risky.

***

“Jaemin volunteered.”

Jeno blinks at Taeyong, who stands in their waiting room’s doorway, completely out of breath. He wasn’t expecting a visitor; neither of them were.

“It was supposed to be me,” Taeyong breathes out. “District 1 has five Victors, Jeno. President Chae knew Jaemin had a small chance to be chosen, but you—your district has only two, it was definitive that you and Mark would be chosen. Jaemin knew and volunteered. I couldn't stop him, I’m sorry.”

Feeling a headache incoming already, Jeno massages his temples. “So President Chae planned this.”

Taeyong’s nods, his face a cross between admiration and exhaustion. “You guys are so whipped for each other, God. I’m tired of hearing Jaemin’s rants about you. You’re not the only one who’d risk it all for each other, y’know.”

Jeno furrows his eyebrows. “He rants about me?”

“Sure he does. As much as I love the kid, you two need to get yourselves together. Please end my suffering.”

“Can I... see him?”

“After the parade, you can.”

“I thought there will be a party after the parade?” Jeno asks, his face scrunching up in confusion. Taeyong exchanges a look with Mark from across the room and laughs—his eyes are practically twinkling in amusement.

“Couples go together, right? Besides, you two have to talk it out. Jaem’s... not doing well, and I can see you aren’t, too.”

Jeno exhales. Right, first thing first, there’s a rough patch to be fixed.

***

Unfortunately, since they are going by traditions, Jeno goes to the party with Mark instead. Jaemin’s still absent by the time they arrive, and once again Jeno gets dumbstruck by how rich the Capitol is, seeing all the food that gets eaten and thrown up when they get full. How corrupt they really are.

“I’ll be looking for people to befriend,” Mark pats, already taking off with Ten in tow. “Remember, settle your problems first, okay?!”

“Yes, dad,” Jeno grumbles, out of spite more than anything, and proceeds to wander alone aimlessly.

“You’re Jeno Lee from District 10, right?”

Reflexively, Jeno turns, his hand reaching for an arrow that is nonexistent in the first place. In front of him stands a man who Jeno remembers go by Sungchan Jung, one of the seasoned Victors participating in the Quarter Quell.

Sungchan puts his hands up. “Whoa, chill, man. I’m here as a friend.”

A friend? They’ve just met–

**“I’m here to warn you.”**

Wh–is Sungchan in his brain? Why is his voice so close?

 **“Jeno-ssi, this is my Talent, Telepathy.”** Sungchan looks like he’s barely holding himself back from laughing and sadly, Jeno can’t blame him. **“The Capitol sent us something this morning.”**

**“You know, talking like this is cool and all, but someone’s bound to question us if we’re just... staring at each other like this. And it’s weird. Can I speak?”**

This time, Sungchan does laugh. **“Do whatever you want.”**

Jeno sighs. “Alright, spill.”

**“They said anyone who managed to kill either of you and Jaemin will get sent home with luxurious prizes, in secret.”**

Ah, yes, President Chae—the bastard. “So he’s playing dirty now.”

**“Yeah, so you better gather up your allies soon. I’m willing to be one of them, too, just saying.”**

“Um,” Jeno splutters at the sudden proposal. “W-why? How can I trust you?”

This time, Sungchan doesn’t even bother with his Talent. He levels his gaze with Jeno and blurts, “Shotaro is－was－my brother.”

Jeno’s stomach churns at the words.

“If there’s anyone I owe, it’s you and Eunbi,” Sungchan promises, already slipping away. “Remember, I’m always on your side no matter what happens. I swear!”

He’s gone before Jeno can ask him more questions.

***

Sometime later, Jeno’s back to exploring the giant mansion on his own, lost and desperate to get away from the crowd. Luckily, someone’s there to save him.

“What’s wrong, Jeno-ssi?” a voice calls from the balcony. Jeno jumps and looks at the source, finding the only Victor from District 12 standing there. “Looking for your handsome boyfriend?”

 _“Be careful of Donghyuck Lee,”_ Mark had said that evening, during their briefing just before the party. _“He’s ruthless, I’ve seen the way he plays. Probability Manipulation is a Talent you don’t want to mess with.”_

Jeno gets why Mark said that. As a seasoned killer, he can sense that Dongyuck is dangerous. There’s bloodlust in the way he stares at Jeno, like a predator preying on its target. It resembles Jaemin’s, but Jaemin has always been subtle–would rather play nice and quiet before his opportunity to turn the table around comes–and Donghyuck is anything but.

“Donghyuck-ssi, right? Winner of the 71th Hunger games?” Jeno prompts, following him outside. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“So formal,” is the response he gets instead, along with a disappointed sigh. “I expected more from someone who fouled the Game.”

“Technically, it’s not me who fouled.”

“Yeah, but you’re the only one who claimed his heart. Speaking of which, he’s here.”

Jeno’s eyes snap to the garden below them, searching for a mop of newly-dyed black hair. “What, where?”

Donghyuck snorts. “Look there,” he mutters, pointing towards the gate, “what’s the chance he’ll arrive at this moment?”

A black limousine pulls up and out comes Jaemin, clad in black extravagant suit with a lady in tow. His district partner, Jeno realizes, Wonyoung Jang. The youngest from their district, far younger than Mark when he first won the Game.

Donghyuck’s already going away when Jeno pays attention to him again, but he swings his finger towards Jeno and singsongs, “What’s the probability Jaemin gets braver this evening?”

A green light flares from his finger, but it’s gone before Jeno can even comprehend it.

He shivers, rubbing his arms as he walks down the stairs to get Jaemin at the doorway. General luck Talents are already scary, however ones like Donghyuck’s scare him the most.

No wonder he got out of the Games a Victor, he controls fate with just a flick of his fingers.

***

Jaemin slithers his arm around Jeno’s the second they meet, and Jeno might just feel like he owes Donghyuck something.

“You good?” Jeno whispers, ignoring the way his heart beats at Jaemin’s corresponding smile, even if it’s made out of plastic. All fake for a show.

“I have my eyes on the target now.”

_I will not lose myself anymore_

Jeno feels his own lips quirk up at the reply. “Well, you know, you got me too.”

Jaemin’s smile widens into a grin, and this time, it’s genuine, and Jeno’s heart did not just beat faster at the sight and his Talent did _not_ activate from it. Nope, absolutely not. “Yeah, I do.”

Is this… is this the same Jaemin he’s been chasing after? What happened in those two days he’s been absent from?

But then Jaemin tugs at his arm and shows him that smile and—goddamn it, Jaemin Na’s going to be the death of him. Or already has been. Either way, tonight’s a good night, if not a weird one. He’ll need to thank Donghyuck later.

***

Talking to the guests is not fun, having all eyes on them is also not. Jaemin’s there to guide him through every interactions, but Jeno’s had enough. He tugs at Jaemin’s sleeve to guide him to the dance hall, and Jaemin laughs, the sound a breathe of fresh air from all the chitchat around them.

As if noticing the limelight couple has arrived, the music changes into something slow and romantic. Jeno offers his hand for Jaemin to take. “Dance with me, beautiful?”

Jaemin slaps his shoulder lightly, and then takes his hand. He’s smiling so fully, God, Jaemin is breathtaking like this—with his face red from both the alcohol and embarrassment, black hair slicked back, and lips spread into an affectionate grin.

Jeno feels like he’s falling in love all over again.

“You didn't even have to ask, handsome,” Jaemin giggles, guiding Jeno’s hand to his hips while his other one wraps itself on Jeno’s palm. “I would never say no to you.”

Heat creeps up Jeno’s cheeks, his Talent is practically begging to be released from all the excitement Jaemin is giving him. But he’s not here to run away from their problems tonight, he’s here to settle them once and for all, start a new chapter. And for that, he needs a cool head.

Jaemin notices the change of his mood–of course he does–and drops his voice to a whisper, “What’s wrong?”

It’s risky. It’s incredibly risky to talk about this in public, with everyone’s attention on them, but this is the first time Jaemin talks to him properly in a year now. They need to talk.

Jeno guides them to sway gently with the music, his voice also a murmur. “We need to talk."

“I know,” Jaemin mumbles, looking deep into his eyes. “That’s why we’re here, aren’t we?”

“Why did you volunteer? President Chae targets you the most, you could’ve evaded–”

“And leave you alone in the Game?” Jaemin chuckles, melancholic. “I’d rather fall into his trap than lose you, Jeno.”

"...I heard President Chae asked for you last week. Did he tell you something..?"

At that, Jaemin inhales sharply, gaze averting before looking back at Jeno, determined. "Yeah. He knew I was at my lowest and in doubt of our relationship, and he just... told me to break up with you to disturb the revolution or else he'll do... this, the Quarter Quell. I tried," he says, a bitter smile on his lips, "but you wouldn't budge."

Jeno's rage bubbles up to his chest. This time, he doesn't even bother to hide his distaste, snarling a curse word under his breath.

Jaemin tugs at his hand, and Jeno snaps back into reality. "Not that I'd prefer it any other way," Jaemin whispers. "I still want to be with you, even when knowing the risks. Even if it's selfish of me."

_“You’re not the only one who’d risk it all for each other."_

Jeno can’t help but smile at him.

“And... And I don’t want to lose another person I love,” Jaemin confesses. “The Games took my brothers—I’m not letting you go, too.”

Jeno... what does he reply to that? Truth to be told, Jaemin has rarely told him about his past. Sometimes he tells Jeno random nostalgic things like how the winter reminds him of his family because they liked to play in snow, but that’s about it. Never the full story. Not that Jeno minds—he knows some things are hard to say, and it takes a long time to recover.

“Your brothers?” Jeno asks, hesitant, as he spins Jaemin around. It feels like he’s walking on eggshells.

“My eldest brother Jaehyun and our youngest Jisung-ie,” he says, tugging Jeno impossibly closer, seeking warmth and comfort. “Our parents raised us to be Victors. They seek the wealth the Capitol provides the most. They took Jaehyun-hyung when he was seventeen and Jisung at thirteen. They realize just then that I wouldn’t be able to win, either, and decided to risk it all and sent me to the Academy last minute.”

Jeno frowns, what kind of parents do that? Hell, he doesn’t have one and he knows that that’s not how they’re supposed to act. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Jaemin rests his head on Jeno’s shoulder, inhaling the smell of his perfume, the comfort he provides. “It’s why I don’t… don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

“About that.” Jeno coughs, and without warning Jaemin straightens, eyes wide in fear. “I have a proposal to make.”

“Go on...?”

“I say we move on from the past,” Jeno says, and Jaemin’s face scrunches up. “I can’t pretend that everything’s fine in public and then we go back to our own insecurities right after, Jaemin. Let’s start anew, please.”

Jaemin’s mouth opens and closes like a fish, then, “You know you’re saying that you’ll forgive the man who killed you, right?”

“I’ve forgiven you right from the start, Jaemin,” Jeno says, fond, as he cups Jaemin’s face. He’s suddenly thrown back to that moment, on top of the Cornucopia, where Jaemin kisses him for the first time. “You were the one who couldn’t forgive yourself.”

Jaemin bites his lower lip in consideration before nodding. “Okay,” he whispers, breath ghosting on Jeno’s lips. “Okay, No-yah.”

Jeno leans in. And this time, there’s no betrayal nor a knife through his back. It’s only Jaemin and his soft lips, his sweet murmurs of love, Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin. His first ally, first love, first kiss—first everything.

The crowd cheers and coos at them as they pull apart. Jeno smiles and lets go, takes Jaemin’s hand in his instead, and runs to the garden together. Jaemin laughs at his childishness. In a matter of five days, they’ll be back to being hunted again. But tonight, they are just a couple having fun together, and it’s all that matters.

***

Jeno watches from the Tribute row as Jaemin strides into the stage, cocky and elegant as usual. His outfit for this last interview is all black–sleek and clean–contrast to Jeno’s white and gold aesthetic, and a snake coils around his waist.

A viper.

“Jaemin Na!” Jungwoo greets enthusiastically. “It’s nice to see you again–oh my God, is that a snake? It suits you, our finest Poisoner!”

Jaemin smiles and kisses the snake. “Thank you.”

“So, Jaemin, any words you want to say before you go tomorrow?”

The way Jungwoo says it makes Jeno ground his teeth together. Jaemin’s not going to die. He and Ten will make sure of that.

“I just want to say,” Jaemin pauses and glares at the camera, “that President Chae is lying to you all. He made this Quarter Quell as it is because they want me and Jeno killed. He’s a liar–”

The power goes out all at once. The crew is panicking and the crowd is murmuring amongst themselves. Jeno pulls out the button Ten gave him just before he came up, and pushes.

In the dark, the Phoenix lights up its wings—a warning to all.

***

“Mark and I have gathered allies,” Ten says as he hands a single feather to Jeno, looking at him straight in the eyes. “Be careful.”

Jeno nods, waiting, but Ten didn’t step back or do anything else, merely observing Jeno from outside the tube. He expected something akin to sadness and desperation like last time, and yet, he gets anything but that.

Ten stares at him with raw trust in his eyes. Last time, Jeno had his faith. This time, he has his confidence.

“We will be with you, until the end.”

Jeno watches as guards flood the place as he ascends. They finally found out whose side Ten is on, and honestly, Jeno’s disappointed. They took way too long even though the hints were all there.

Ten–or should he say Ten’s clone?–only smiles and disappears into nothingness. Having Doppelgänger as a Talent is handy, lucky him.

Jeno sticks out his middle finger at the guards, and then, the sun welcomes him back into the battlefield.

***

The weather is unforgiving—searing hot, and the breeze of wind doesn’t help much either. In the middle of it all, the Cornucopia stands tall, and surrounding it is shallow waters. Jeno can tell it only reaches his knees.

It’s so much worse than deep waters. _They’re trying to finish us here by slowing us down._

“5...”

Jeno’s eyes darts around the battlefield to find Mark directly across him. Mark nods, relaxing his shoulders and setting his gaze on one of the bows on display, determined.

“4...”

He finds Donghyuck Lee next, throwing glances at the man next to him.

“3...”

From beside him, Sungchan flashes him a reassuring smile.

“2...”

Jaemin stands tall on the other side, but his stone face melts as soon as he sees Jeno. He nods and turns his attention to the Cornucopia. Well, this is it then.

“1...”

Jeno sets his sight on the Cornucopia. Right.

“0!”

**“DON’T GO INTO THE WATER!!”**

Sungchan’s voice stops Jeno dead in his tracks. He looks around to see if anyone hears his warning, but finds that most of the Tributes have already dipped their feet in the water, chasing after the prizes in the center.

The next second, something blue strikes the waters.

_Someone here is a Thunder-Wielder._

The air crackles with electricity and people scream as cannons are fired—a symphony of horror mixed with excruciating pain. In midst of it all, he meets Mark’s horrified gaze with his own.

Jeno gulps. _Victors against Victors. Seasoned killers against seasoned killers._

**“MOVE, NOW!”**

He runs forward with zero hesitation.

Taking this as a chance, Jeno spares the source of electricity a glance. Hyunjin Hwang stands there with his back hunched, huffing, concentration lost as blood drips from his nose. His Talent may be strong, but the exchange for it is certainly just as risky.

He makes it to the center and quickly grabs a crossbow–anything that is reachable, really–and loads a bolt, turning just in time to shoot it into a Tribute’s chest. He loads another one, efficient and quick, before running to the other side.

“Jeno-ssi, on your right!”

Jeno drops down into a roll. A sharp _whing!_ echoes where his head previously was. Suppressing the urge to shiver, he continues to run.

A thud is heard and Jeno looks back to see the Tribute already dead on the floor with an axe in his head.

“Okay?” someone asks. Jeno nods and for the next minute, they both run into the waters and towards the edge of the forest surrounding them.

Three more cannons sounded from the distance. Jeno’s stomach clenches, uneasy.

“It’s fine, Jeno-ssi. It’s not him, I promise,” the man beside him heaves out before flashing a golden feather in between his palm. Jeno sighs in relief—an ally. “I’m Renjun, from District 7.”

“I’m Jeno, but you already know that. Let’s not be too formal with each other?”

“Sure,” Renjun agrees, nonchalant. “What do you say we do now?”

Jeno’s pretty sure Renjun knows what’s on his mind, but he appreciates the question anyways. “We’ll scout the area, search for Jaemin. The target on his back is probably bigger than mine.”

After all, taking out a Poisoner is easier than killing someone with Regeneration as their Talent.

***

It’s not until a few hours of wandering did Jeno hear another cannon in the distance.

Along with it, a familiar scream.

“Mark?” Jeno whispers as the screams get louder. His legs are already moving towards the source. “MARK?!”

“Jeno, no! Don’t go there, it’s a tr－”

Renjun’s warning comes a little too late. As soon as he steps out of the forest and into the clearing, an arrow whizzes past him, grazing his cheek and landing just behind him.

When the next one comes, he’s already running in zigzags.

 _The source,_ Jeno thinks through the jolts of prickling as his cheek begins to heal. _Where the hell is the source?_

When the next arrow whizzes by, he locates the attacker. And the next second, he’s rolling towards a boulder to take cover.

With a soft exhale, Jeno brings out his crossbow, watching as Renjun stays frozen where he is standing behind a tree－ _At least he’s not suicidal like me_ －and aims towards the attacker.

The body falls, and with it comes the booming sound of a cannon.

It feels like a first kill all over again.

“Jeno!” the same voice that screamed brings him back from his haze. A pair of arms grab his shoulders and shake him roughly. “Jeno, are you okay?”

Jeno swallows the lump in his throat. “Yeah,” he croaks out. “Yeah I’m－I’m okay, hyung. Are you?”

“They broke my wrist, but it’s alright.” At Mark’s wince, Jeno glances at the said limb, only to find it limp on his side.

“Jeno you reckless little－” Is that… is that Donghyuck? “You’re going to be the death of us!”

Oh, it is him!

Donghyuck jogs up to them. He doesn’t sound furious; instead, he sounds like a mother hen who just lost her child in the middle of the road, which is… not entirely wrong, regarding the situation. “Think before you act!”

“Sorry,” Jeno admits, sheepish. Jaemin’s been rubbing off on him too much.

“We need to go.” Mark’s pupils dart towards the… force field? Is Jeno seeing this right, why is there a force field around them? “Before the－”

As if on cue, the speakers crackle to life: “The sun is setting. The battlefield will close.”

_Shit. The Arena is shrinking._

Left with no choice, Jeno drags Mark to his feet and runs towards the blinking force field.

Another arrow flies past him－a sign someone’s still alive and well－but Jeno doesn’t care. He runs and runs and runs until his legs hurt and－

Will they... will they even make it?

Before the doubt fully registers in his mind, Haechan yells, _”What are the chances the force field gets delayed for a second longer!?”_

－the transparent field closes just as he crosses the boundary.

Beyond it, acid rain falls like a curtain in the end of show. With it comes a miserable scream. A cannon booms in the distance.

It’s safe to say they’re in the clear, for the time being.

***

“AAAAH－”

“WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR A SEC?!” Donghyuck Lee screams at Mark whilst tying the bandage around the splint on his injured wrist. “You’re attracting people. It’s night, dimwit, we don’t want to fight like this!”

“Try having your wrist snapped and not cry－shit!”

Jeno winces at the treatment Donghyuck gives Mark as he proceeds to yell out his misery. Not like he can blame Mark, though; the injury certainly looks bad and the way Donghyuck is patching him up is not at all gentle. He’s worried it’ll actually worsen the injury, actually.

“…Guys?” a beloved voice calls and Jeno looks up just in time as Jaemin stumbles into the clearing, Renjun following in tow. 

A surge of relief fills Jeno’s body, but it’s not from his Talent this time. He rushes to his partner’s side, grabbing his shoulders and immediately regretting his actions when Jaemin responds with a wince.

“Did you got hurt?”

“Got caught by Bangchan’s team. Hyunjin managed to hit me with his thunder,” Jaemin says, rolling up his sleeves to show the fresh, red scar displayed on it. It brings back bad memories, of a burnt back and a running river. “Renjun found me and showed me where you guys are.”

Jeno nods at Renjun; a silent thank you, which he gets back.

“Donghyuck, you done with Mark yet?”

“Why yes I am, sir Phoenix,” Donghyuck snorts. He unwraps his medical pack and pats the spot next to him. “Come over here, pretty boy. Wouldn’t want your beautiful skin to scar, would we?”

Jaemin snorts. “As if I don’t have enough already.”

Despite his words, Jaemin still obeys. Jeno settles right beside him, taking Jaemin’s uninjured hand with ease, as if it’s his second nature. It still surprises him how Jaemin doesn’t flinch away from his touch anymore—how he welcomes it and leans in instead.

Donghyuck turns to Mark with betrayal etched on his face. “You said he was a softie.”

“I said he’s kinder than he looks, don’t twist my words!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes and grabs Jaemin’s arm without warning. Jaemin tenses, but he doesn’t pull away.

Grabbing a jar of ointment, Donghyuck mumbles, “Stay still.”

By how loudly Jaemin hisses, it must’ve hurt like a bitch. Biting his lips, Jaemin turns his head to Jeno’s shoulders, muffling his screams into the fabric. Jeno tightens his grip and inhales shakily.

This situation brings back way too many memories he would've liked to avoid.

“I’m done,” Donghyuck announces, patting Jaemin’s shoulder and standing up. “You should rest up, let it heal for a bit. You too, Mark.”

Mark grunts, already closing his eyes. He sure is obedient today.

Donghyuck walks away to hit up Renjun with some topic of their own. They’ll bicker, Jeno already knows, so he turns his attention to his love, who’s whimpering as the medicine works. It’s not as effective as the medicine Jeno got from the Sponsor in their Game, but he’ll take it.

“Jeno-yah.”

Jeno hums in response, bumping his cheek against Jaemin’s hair.

“I love you.”

He chokes on his own saliva.

Renjun and Donghyuck stops their bickering to peek at them before scoffing, mumbling something about “lovebirds”. Embarrassment creeps up Jeno’s cheeks as he regains his composure, clearing his throat.

“I love you, too.”

Jaemin coos at him. He probably would’ve pinched his cheeks if moving didn’t hurt as much as now. “I mean it, though.”

Jeno rises his eyebrow. “I do, too?”

“No, I mean,” Jaemin says and erupts into a fit of giggles. “I-I never realized how lucky I am, you know?”

Jeno stays silent; a nudge for Jaemin to continue.

“I kept pushing you away because I thought you didn’t deserve me. After all, who’d have their own murderer as a partner? But you stayed, you never left me whenever I broke down, you were… right there with me. You stayed strong for us. I was a dumbass for not realizing your intentions sooner. President Chae only made me doubt us more.”

Jaemin laughs at his own stupidity. “And then Kun－my escort－came to me before the party and scolded me for everything I’ve done to you. He told me that I should be brave and face you, because this might be the last days we spend together. And then, when we talked about moving on from our past, I realized my mistake.”

Jaemin doesn’t continue after that, lifting his head from Jeno’s shoulder instead. Instinctively, Jeno faces him and inches closer, close enough to count his long, pretty eyelashes.

Even when hiding in the shadows, Jaemin Na is still the prettiest to Jeno.

“What did you realize?”

Jaemin sighs, the ghost of a breath sending shivers down Jeno’s spine. “That I shouldn’t have let you go in the first place. That I should've been selfish and stay undeterred by everyone's threats."

They lock eyes.

“I love you, Jeno Lee.”

And that was it. There’s no charm in his voice that he uses whenever he talks on stage, or the fake cheer in his gaze whenever he forces a laugh just to please his hosts. No, this is the real Jaemin; bare and vulnerable only for Jeno, the soft boy underneath his tough exterior. A lover before a fighter, always.

Jeno responds by closing the distance between them, tasting the words on Jaemin’s lips.

***

“We should be safe here,” Donghyuck says as he clears out the bushes in their way. “The Cornucopia is not far from here, we should be careful.”

Jeno sighs. These past four days, they could seek safety in the outskirts but now, the area has gotten a little too cramped. The Gamemasters are pushing them in too quickly— _I guess they are that hungry for our demise_

Two cannons boom in the background; another unfortunate soul trapped outside the barrier. This time, they let out rabid dogs to devour them.

The screams still echo in Jeno’s head.

“Do you think Bangchan and the others will catch us?” Jaemin breathes out, sliding down a tree trunk. “We’ve managed to avoid them for a while now.”

 _Thanks to Mark’s Heightened Sense,_ Jeno thinks. _Without him, we would've been dead by now._

“Sh,” Mark whispers, holding his hand up without warning. Everyone turns to him with similar fears in their eyes.

Jeno brings his crossbow close. The bushes behind them rustles, and then－

“Hold on, don’t shoot!”

District 4’s Ace－Yangyang the Weather Manipulator, Jeno remembers－jumps out of the foliage and into the clearing. His arms are up and one of his hands is holding something white and gold.

An ally. Who the hell managed to make Yangyang as their ally?

Jeno gets his answer right away.

“Jesus, you scared me!” Mark hisses, dropping his bow onto the ground. “I was about to shoot you!”

 _We,_ Jeno thinks, yet doesn’t say. Instead, he asks, “You both know each other?”

“Sure does.” Yangyang beams. “We bonded at the party!”

“If threatening Mark to let him ally up with you counts as bonding, I don’t wanna know what being friends with you would be like.” Renjun deadpans. Huh, so the three of them gathered at the party.

“Don’t be mean, now. I’m here on behalf of Sungchan,” Yangyang says, and Jeno perks up after hearing the name. “The area will close up to the Cornucopia tomorrow, so make sure you guys are close enough to reach it.”

“Today?” Donghyuck asks, disbelief bleeding into his voice. “They really want us out that bad, huh.”

“It’s not even a full week yet,” Jaemin comments. “Should I be honored someone wants me and Jeno this badly?”

Jeno can’t help but laugh at that, falling down just beside Jaemin and attempting to muffle his laughter in his hands. He’s pretty damn sure Jaemin is smirking at his reaction. “Too bad we’re both taken.”

There’s a slap and Jaemin’s yelp echoes in the air. Jeno looks up to find Donghyuck glowering at them, in an attempt to hide his own amusement. “Hey, be serious, you!”

Renjun and Mark both sigh.

“Anyway, I’m gonna go back to Bangchan and the others, before they get too suspicious of me.” Yangyang flashes them a smile and runs off towards the Cornucopia. Oh God, they’re all camping there, aren’t they? “See y’all later!”

“What a free-spirited kid,” Jaemin whispers. “Jisung would get along with him, I think.”

Jeno shuffles closer to him as the others begin to make camp. “Tell me more?”

Jaemin blinks rapidly, surprised, before letting out a giggle. “There’s this one time where Jisung played soccer with me and Jaehyun…”

The others would probably yell at them later for not helping out, or make them hunt for dinner to compensate their energy, and yet, Jeno doesn’t mind. The smile and the animated way Jaemin talks are rare to see—especially at times like this. Jeno drowns in his voice, lets himself fall into obliviousness, where he can pretend the Game doesn’t exist and it’s just them like this.

What he doesn’t know, however, is how their friends glance at them and snicker fondly at the sight. And how they don’t dare to break the bubble Jeno and Jaemin are in.

***

“Jeno,”

A whisper wakes him from his slumber. Jeno’s head shoots up, already making a grab for his crossbow, before stopping at the sight of someone crouching next to him.

“Mark?” he asks, frazzled. The world is still a flurry of colors but he still can recognize the small face before him. “Did something happen?”

“I think－”

**Crack.**

Both Jeno and Mark stand up at the sound, rousing a sleepy Jaemin from his sleep.

He doesn’t protest, however. Instead, Jaemin brings a hand close to one of his knives, peering from one of his eyes. Jeno can see that Renjun and Donghyuck are also reaching out for their weapons: an axe and a blowtorch respectively.

**…Crack!**

Something springs out of the darkness and it’s Mark who releases his arrow. It lands on the target. They weren’t given a time to scream, falling down as soon as the arrow lands in his chest.

Jeno has never envied others’ Talents before, but Mark’s is definitely useful.

“NOW!!”

Jeno hoists Jaemin up and without hesitation, they all run.

Shouts ring in the silent night. Above all, the speakers catch everyone’s attention: “The battlefield will close up in a minute.”

“Seriously?” Renjun barks out. He’s laughing, but it’s not from amusement. “In the middle of the night, like this? YOU CHEATERS!!”

But do they have the right to be mad about it when Jaemin and Jeno cheated first?

The realization sinks into Jeno’s head. It’s karma. It’s always been revenge between them and the President. Now, they’ll get a taste of their own medicine.

It’s funny.

“Jeno, behind you!”

Jeno’s about to turn when he feels something solid colliding with his body. And a grunt of pain.

Jaemin, he realizes as the body sinks into his own. Jaemin took a knife for him. It’s oddly ironic.

Jeno wants to yell at him, tell him just how much of an idiot he is, but that can come later. Jaemin stands despite everything, sucking up the pain and nodding at Jeno. They kept on running.

“The barrier is closing!”

At Mark’s shout, Jeno runs faster. The force field gleams; a sign that it’s about to close. Everyone else can make it, but not Jeno and Jaemin. Not with one injured and one taking care for the former.

“Come on!” Donghyuck yells. “Jeno, Jaemin!”

The force field begins to build up－

“Sorry for this.”

－and it closes, with Jeno stumbling in.

In shock and horror, Jeno looks up to see Jaemin behind the barrier, a knife stuck in his leg and his whole body shaking.

He pushed Jeno in.

“NO!!” Jeno scrambles up. “JAEMIN!!” 

A green mist begins to cloud behind Jaemin, slowly reaching his feet and crawling up. Jaemin coughs and falls.

Cannons sounded, but Jeno doesn’t pay attention. He bangs his fists on the invisible surface instead, until they bleed and crack, until they are numb. His Talent activates, yet it doesn’t help the hopelessness he feels.

_Please, God, whatever deity is up there—I can’t lose him, please pleasepleasePLEASE－_

“It’s a poisonous gas, he can still live! Donghyuck…!”

“WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF THE BARRIER MALFUNCTIONING!?"

The barrier falls down for a moment.

In panic, Jeno holds his breath and drags Jaemin to safety. The barrier closes not even ten seconds later.

He ghosts a finger just below Jaemin’s nose. He’s still breathing.

There’s relief, but then Jaemin bolts upwards and retches. Jeno places a soothing hand on his back, ignoring the heat coming off of his body, and stabilizes his own shaky breath.

His heart drops when he sees red on the ground.

“Shit, he overused his Talent!” Mark hisses. “Renjun, medicine!”

“On it!”

Within a minute, Renjun draws a bottle on the tree with his own blood. It materializes into existence. He drops down next to Jaemin and brings two pills up to his mouth. “Say aah, Jaemin-ah.”

The two pills plop themselves into Jaemin’s mouth. He relaxes almost immediately, but not before asking for bandages.

Jeno’s face scrunches up in protest. “What? Let me tend you－”

“A poisoner’s blood,” Jaemin heaves out, words barely forming. “Is poisonous, sweetheart. I can’t… let you.”

“But－”

“He’s right, Jeno,” Mark interrupts. “A Poisoner’s blood is poisonous after they use their Talent. And anyway, you need help, too. Your hands are all mangled.”

Jeno looks down to see that Mark is, as always, right.

“I don’t care, they will heal,” Jeno grits out, and it’s the truth—his Talent is already working on the wound. “Let me stay with him.”

Mark’s eyes soften under the moonlight. “They won’t heal properly.”

“I don’t care.”

“Jeno…” At the soft exhale of his name, Jeno’s attention snaps back to Jaemin, only to meet his gaze; vulnerable, open, and genuine. “Go. Please. Take care of yourself, then we can spend time together, okay?”

Jeno hesitates, and then nods. Who is he to deny Jaemin?

Jaemin smiles and fumbles with the bandage; a cue for Mark to drag Jeno away and tends to his wounds.

“You both need to be careful,” Mark says, shaking his head. “The Gamemasters know your weaknesses for each other. They’ll exploit it. Jaemin didn’t even hesitate to jump in for you, you know.”

“I know,” Jeno says, numb. “I know, because I’d do the same for him.”

“You need to stop this.”

Jeno spares a glance at the source of the new voice. Donghyuck is there in front of them, with blood staining the underside of his nose and his sunkissed skin turned pallid. Jaemin’s not the only one who overused his Talent, then.

At the lack of response, Donghyuck continues, “Your insecurities are getting to you both. Tell me, Jeno, would you die for him?”

“I would.” He didn’t even hesitate.

Donghyuck snorts, then shakes his head. “Then change that logic, Jeno. Live for him, live for each other. Because if one of you died, then the other will also wilt away slowly. Got that?”

Oh. _Oh._

That... makes sense. Jaemin doesn’t want Jeno to die and vice versa, but it seems that Jaemin has it a lot harder—he doesn’t have anyone else but Jeno, everyone he loved had already died.

Losing Jeno would mean losing the only person that matters to him.

“Then how do I fix this?”

Donghyuck smiles, but it’s Mark who answers, “Then you should show him that you trust him, too. Don’t let your insecurities get to you, Jen.”

Jeno swallows the lump in his throat. “Okay.”

***

”Hey, Nana.”

Jaemin stirs from where he sits on top of a tree, secured with a belt binding his legs with the branch. It seems like Renjun settled him there while Jeno was talking with Mark and Donghyuck.

Jeno climbs and settles next to him. Immediately, Jaemin crowds his personal space, which he welcomes. He doesn’t mind the immense heat and the sweat matting Jaemin’s body, only swiping his bangs aside to reveal his eyes.

“You’re burning up too much.”

“Mm.”

“Do you… want to take off your clothes? Just for a while.”

Jeno knows he made a mistake asking that question when Jaemin’s pupils peer up at him with mischief in them. “So eager to strip me naked, huh?”

Jeno almost pushes him off the tree just for that innuendo alone. “Please never speak again.”

Jaemin laughs despite his condition. “Kidding, kidding. I wouldn’t mind if you did, though－hey, don’t hit the ill!”

”You asked for it. And anyway, do you want to take up that offer or not?”

“Please,” Jaemin sighs, sluggishly raising his arms. Jeno complies, ignoring the thumping of his heart and instead pulls the clothing off Jaemin’s body.

Under the low light and glistened with sweat, the scars beneath bare themselves to Jeno. Many from his harsh training in his time in the Academy, while others from the Games. One that captures his attention especially is the one Hyunjin gave him on the first night—it looks like a root, reaching up to his left shoulder. If Jeno didn’t know better, he’d think that it was a tattoo and not a scar.

Jaemin begins to shy away after realizing his stare, and Jeno blinks. “Don’t hide yourself from me, baby. I was just admiring you.”

“I… well, it’s just－weird…”

Jeno nuzzles into his shoulder, planting a kiss on one of the scars there. “Don’t be,” he sighs out, and Jaemin shudders. “You’re beautiful.”

Jaemin hums. “You should look at yourself, then.”

Jeno chuckles, the sound breathless and soft. He plants another kiss on Jaemin’s skin.

They stay like that for a while, listening to the whistles of wind and the crickets singing along with it. It’s the quiet before the storm—tomorrow is the endgame, but tonight, they rest.

“Jaemin.”

“Mhm?”

“I think we should stop this.” At Jaemin’s body tensing, Jeno caresses his waist, forming circles repeatedly there. “Sacrificing ourselves for each other, I mean.”

The tension ebbs off a bit. “What do you mean?”

“We can’t go on like this. I don’t want you to die for me, and neither do you. From now on… let’s just live for each other.”

Jaemin melts completely in his arms. “So you want me to trust you.”

“Yeah. And I want you to trust me, too, in my ability and myself entirely.”

“It’ll be hard,” Jaemin murmurs. “I don’t have anyone else except you, Jeno. You don’t know how much I want to take you away just for you to be safe.” And then, Jaemin lifts Jeno’s chin up, already leaning in to steal a kiss.

“But I’ll try, for us.”

_I will not doubt us anymore._

***

Early in the morning, the speakers come to life once again, announcing the closing of the area. But this time, they’re prepared.

“You stay here,” Jeno says at Jaemin. “Donghyuck will be close by, so yell if you need anything, okay? We can’t have you running around when you’re sick and injured.”

Jaemin’s lips form a tiny pout, which Jeno swoops in to peck. It earns disgusted noises from the others around them.

Sighing, Jaemin tries to smile at him. The attempt failed, obviously—Jeno knows the man better than anyone, and the shakiness of it means that he still worries about him. Afraid of losing him in the midst of battle.

He circles his arms around Jeno’s back. It’s a long hug, one filled with longing. “Come back safe.”

“I will,” Jeno says, resolute. He will live through this, for Jaemin’s sake. “I swear it.”

***

Bangchan is missing when they get to the opposing team in the Cornucopia.

Which sets off many alarms in Jeno’s head. The leader of the pack is supposed to be there, and there’s no way he died—he wasn’t shown in the announcement last night.

From the other side of the field, Sungchan makes eye contact with him and shakes his head. **“Nobody knows where he went, either.”** It doesn’t help the anxiety spiking up his chest.

Before he can give it much of a thought, however, Hyunjin speaks up, “It’s fancy finally meeting you guys.”

“We met just yesterday,” Renjun says, already looking bored. “You guys chased us, remember? Or are we that easy to forget? Because I assure you—we give everyone impressions, and you're included.”

“What－”

Two bodies fall behind him. Two cannon booms in the air.

In both horror and realization, Hyunjin turns to find his only allies left on the ground, limp and not breathing. Sungchan and Yangyang stands above the bodies with their respective weapons.

His allies had betrayed him. Jeno almost pities the guy.

Choking on a laugh, crackles of electricity begins to fill the air. It makes everyone step back from fear. With his mental unstable, who knows what he’ll do next?

“Jeno, watch out!”

Which is proven correct when thunder strikes where he once stood.

Thanks to Mark’s warning, he managed to dodge it last second. The electricity is enough to send goosebumps rising on Jeno’s skin.

When he and Hyunjin lock gazes, he knows the target is on him.

“YOU!” Hyunjin screams, frantic. He gathers more electricity in his hand. “YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM US!! We were promised to live in peace, and we were brought back to die, all because of you and your. Little. Viper!”

Punctuating his words, thunder strikes in each claim. Jeno barely manages to avoid. His legs are hurting. It’s getting hard to breathe－

 **“Jeno, keep it up!”** Sungchan’s voice echoes in his head. **“Yangyang is working on the next phase!”**

Jeno groans. **“Easy for you to say, I’m the one running a marathon here!”**

**“Not for long. Your friends are planning something.”**

Jeno glances back to see that he is indeed right. Renjun is drawing something and Mark is urging him to go faster.

Hyunjin takes that as a chance to strike at Jeno’s feet.

Mouth open in a silent scream, Jeno falls. He can’t feel anything, his Talent is already taking over but he feels so _numb_

Dimly, he’s aware of the shadow looming over him. His friends shout something at him, but he can’t hear them well. The buzzing in his ears are persistent and annoying.

Hyunjin raises a hand to end him. Jeno can’t move.

Blood is already dripping from his nose and eyes; he plans to die and take Jeno with him.

“Farewell, Phoenix.”

Jeno puts his arms up to futilely protect himself from the incoming attack－

“NOW, MARK!!”

－only to find an arrow whizzing from the side with electricity clouding it.

There’s an explosion, and Hyunjin screams. Jeno gets thrown back in the process, arms charred and bleeding from the heat, but he survived. Barely managed to, at least.

What comes out of the explosion is a charred corpse beyond recognizable. A cannon goes off.

Mark had Renjun make a metal arrow to push Hyunjin’s Talent back to him, Jeno realizes in horror. What an awful way to die.

The force field above them crackles and breaks. A flash of electricity goes through it—Yangyang managed to manipulate the storm above and break them free. An aircraft flies through the hole and someone throws a ladder for them to climb. The rebels have come to their rescue.

Jeno glances at Sungchan and Yangyang. “Go first,” he says, voice hoarse. “I’m getting Jaemin－”

“Oh, you mean this worthless rat?”

At the new voice, everyone freezes. _Bangchan._ How did they forget about Bangchan?

He drags two bodies behind them, one unconscious and one fervently trying to escape his hold. Donghyuck and Jaemin. He managed to knock Donghyuck out?

Said man is thrown to the ground, the only sign of him alive is the rise and fall of his chest. For now, he’s not the center of attention. 

Jeno’s eyes darts to Jaemin. He’s being hold in a chokehold, a knife pressing into his neck and drawing blood from it. Vaguely, Jeno remembers what Mark said about Bangchan in one of their briefings— _“His Talent is Vampire and he can suck anyone’s life force in exchange for their blood.”_

A new fear jolts up his spine. He can’t－he can’t lose Jaemin.

But as he steps forward, Jaemin warns him with a glare of his own. _Trust me,_ he seems to say. _I trusted you to come back to me, now you have to trust me in turn._

Jeno reluctantly steps back.

Bangchan seems to take that as a mean of surrendering. He cackles and licks the blood off his knife, delighted.

In a second that delight turns into horror.

He releases Jaemin, coughing into the ground like he’s being choked by the liquid. Blood drops down from his lips, chin, and onto the ground. Jaemin’s, mixed with his own.

Jaemin stumbles forward, and Jeno barely manages to catch him before he falls.

Despite his agony, Bangchan still has the strength to glower at them. “You－”

“A Poisoner’s blood is poisonous,” Jaemin says, pity evident in his voice. “You should’ve guessed where the poison goes to before they are dumped out by my body.”

There's not even a cannon when Bangchan breathes his last. Even the Gamemasters have given up.

Jaemin tugs Jeno away from the scene, and he can only obey. His leg is recovered and yet, still so numb. He keeps on walking towards the ladder. If his body gives up now, then the both of them will fall.

Not long after, they’re all sitting in the aircraft. Mark is yelling for someone to get the medic with Donghyuck unconscious over his shoulder. Renjun melts into the chair, exhaustion getting to him, and so does Sungchan and Yangyang.

It’s over. They survived.

From beside him, Jaemin bumps their head together, body shaking in a silent laughter. “We made it. We… survived again, huh?”

Jeno smiles at that, nudging his head back. “We did.”

There will be war after this, Jeno can already imagine. A standoff between the rebels and the Capitol. The both of them will be busy, and Jeno doesn’t even know if they’ll survive, doesn’t even know if the revolution will work out－

“I love you.”

What he does know, though, is that they’ll pull through this. Together.

Jeno grins, pressing their forehead together, their breath mingling together. “I love you too.”

With Jaemin by his side, he’s fearless.

***

They say the Phoenix perished in the final battle along with his Viper. They say that their friends disappears along with them as soon as Mark shot an arrow through the President Chae’s chest. Some say that they’re all dead, but some believes that they are alive somewhere out in Panem, enjoying their tranquility together.

The latter is right. 

Jeno inhales the fresh air outside, enjoying the cold the snow gives him. Behind him, chaos unfolds—Ten’s nagging at Yangyang and Chenle, whilst Taeyong, Kun, and Doyoung cook their dinner. Mark and Donghyuck are all arguing over something Jeno knows he doesn’t want to know.

There’s a yelp, and Sungchan’s being chased by Renjun again. Winwin observes them silently, enjoying the chaos as usual.

Despite all the noise, it’s their home.

“Hey,” a familiar voice calls out to him, and Jeno turns around to see Jaemin standing in front of the open door, two bouquets of flowers in hand. He hands Jeno one.

“Hey.” Jeno grins, pecking his lips in greeting. Jaemin giggles in response. “You ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

With District 1 and 10 bombarded by the Capitol in the war, the only things that survived in District 1 were the Victors’ house and the graveyard, along with some parts of the city. Though, District 10’s damage was the worst of all; everything was obliterated, reduced to ashes, and only few survived thanks to the rebels’ help.

Staying in District 1 isn’t so bad, Jeno thinks. He thought it’d be more crowded and fancy－and it is, mind you－but the people stayed away from the Victor’s houses to give them peace. All agreed to keep their residence a secret.

After all they’ve been through, they deserve some rest.

Now, both stand in front of two graves, with familiar names etched on them: Jaehyun Na and Jisung Na.

Jaemin brushes the lump of snow from both tombs and Jeno removes the wilted flowers they brought here a month ago. It’s a practiced move—they’ve done this too many times to count, now.

Jaemin crouches and places the new bouquet on Jisung’s grave, and Jeno soon follows, placing his on Jaehyun’s.

“It’s been a year after the Quarter Quell, huh?” Jaemin starts, laughing breathlessly. “And four years after Jisungie’s Game. If you were both still here, I wonder if you’d be proud of us?”

“I wish I could’ve met you guys,” Jeno admits, biting his lower lip. “Jaemin tells me stories about you both. Not the embarrassing ones, I promise! Though he sometimes do－hey, ouch! Don’t hit me!!”

Jaemin grins at him and shakes his head. “You both seeing this? He’s insufferable, I swear to God. Why do I love him?”

“I’m just too handsome for you to refuse－”

“Anyways!” Jaemin stands, kicking Jeno’s numb leg and almost making him fall in the process. “We’re both doing fine, I promise. We’ll visit you both again soon, okay?”

With a pat on Jisung’s tomb, Jaemin turns to leave.

Jeno stops, gazing at the graves, particularly at Jaehyun’s. He kneels, bringing up a velvet box he’s kept for months, and sighs.

“Jaehyun-hyung, Jisung, tonight, I’m going to p-propose to your brother.” He doesn’t even know why he’s stuttering—it just feels so… real, now that he says it. “I hope… that you guys are okay with that. I want to make him the happiest man alive. I promise I’ll be with him, through sadness and happiness and grief.”

“Jeno?” Jaemin calls, confusion bleeding into his voice. “Is something the matter?”

Jeno yells back, “Nothing!” He pockets the box in his coat and jogs to where Jaemin is standing, flashing his infamous smile. “Let’s go home.”

Jaemin’s eyes soften at that. “Yeah,” he mumbles, hooking an arm on Jeno’s own. “Home.”

Beyond the tranquility, among the chaos that is the bombarded city, three shadows of children runs around—shadows of the past, a fleeting happiness that has passed.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, TMI time!
> 
>   1. The first part of this duology, Fearless, wasn't supposed to be written. Originally, I only wanted to write this fic only hint at the things that happened in Fearless for a little bit of mystery, but alas, I thought the plot of Fearless would be wasted if I didn’t develop it fully. It turned out for the better, after all!
>   2. This fic as a standalone was supposed to be a 20k words of rivals-to-lovers NoMin relationship. I discarded that idea, of course; their relationship fits better like this.
>   3. In the original planning before I wrote Fearless, Jaemin was supposed to have Teleportation as his Talent. It ended with Jaemin teleporting Jeno and the others to the ship, teleports back to the battleground, and uses himself as a bait for the Gamemaster to chase after. He got captured by the Capitol, almost like how the original ended. 
>   4. To make it clear, Mark is the youngest Victor from just District 10. There are many more younger people that have won, from other districts.
>   5. Donghyuck’s Talent is Probability Manipulation, which allows him to control the probability of something happening. The more unlikely it is, the more it takes toll on his body.
>   6. I was watching the BOOM MV and I saw Renjun with the paintings, and I took his Talent from there! It’s Creation, which allows him to draw something and make it real. The more detailed the items are, however, the more it exhausts him. For example, the pills he gave Jaemin and Donghyuck.
>   7. Further elaborating on Mark’s Talent－Heightened Senses－it actually works like a radar. It’s passive most of the time, like Jeno’s Talent, but if he wanted to, he could sharpen his Talent in exchange for his health, like any other Talent.
>   8. Hyunjin’s Talent is Thunder Wielding, which lets him start a spark or a bolt of electricity whenever he pleases. He cannot control it, however, and the risks of using it is high, including the fact that he can get electrocuted by his own thunder as well as overusing his Talent often. High risk, high return.
>   9. Yangyang’s Talent is Weather Manipulator, able to manipulate storms as he pleases. The bigger it is, the riskier.
>   10. Ten’s Talent is Doppelgänger, which allows him to create a phantom of himself! As always, the longer he keeps it up, the riskier. You could probably guess the weaknesses by now.
>   11. Bangchan’s Talent is Vampire. He sucks out life-force to get him stronger in the moment, but the more he uses it, the more his own life gets shortened. Think of it as drinking a redbull—you’re drinking it to energize yourself now, but in the future, the fatigue will still catch up to you.
>   12. Chenle's Sherlock Deduction Talent makes him able to guess pretty much everything. It's passive, and because it's pretty weak, the risks are not too high.
>   13. The pills Renjun gave Jaemin and Donghyuck do not cure their overuse of Talents, it only makes it so that the pain is bearable. If they are strong enough to fight the setbacks, they'll live.
>   14. I cried writing the last scene. Seriously.
> That's it for this series. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Until next time, folks! Stay awesome! 



End file.
